


What Eyes Don't See

by BadassBAP



Category: NXT
Genre: M/M, aleister forces him the first time, aleister is a tattoo artist, blackdream, pete becomes a aleister's good friend, velveteen exploits people, velveteen has a sad past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassBAP/pseuds/BadassBAP
Summary: Aleister meets Velveteen, a guy who exploits people for money & decides to give him a lesson.





	What Eyes Don't See

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the story is short. Hope you enjoy~

Aleister walked down the unknown streets. He was new in the town, living alone as he came to look for a job. Finding an apartment wasn't hard, since an old friend let him his apartment because he would go in Japan.

He arrived at a bar he was looking for. Different types of music could be heard from the outside and many people were going in. He sat on the bar, waiting for his heavy drink to arrive. He noticed a guy staring at him, but ignored taking the drink in his hand, minding his own business. 

His eyes fell on a young fancy guy, with long earrings and arrogant attitude. He was flirting with a man that looked extremely rich and easy, making him chuckle to himself. He felt someone close to him "Hey..." he turned his head seeing the guy from before. He had blond medium size hair, shaved from one side and cold eyes. The stranger sat close to him, turning completely on him "You're new here?! I'm Pete Dunne" from his pronunciation Aleister could understand that he's an English man "I'm Aleister Black. Yeah, I'm new" the younger nodded. Metal music started playing, Aleister enjoying it more "You like this music?" asked his younger, Aleister nodded "Yeah. It's my type". Pete laughed for a quick "Oh, we're gonna get along really well" with that the night went coolly. 

He started looking for a job, which was hard enough to find, but for sure he didn't give up. One week had already passed and at last he found a tattoo shop owner. who said he'll call him. 

He was too deep in his thoughts as he tried to ignore all people's fuzz. He accidentally bumped on someone, throwing his coffee on his white t-shirt "Are you crazy?!" said the guy. Aleister frowned his eyebrows as he realized it was that fancy boy from the bar "I'm...sorry" the other looked at him through his glasses in offense "You know how much does this t-shirt cost?". Aleister shrugged "I don't, but if you worry so much we can go now and buy you a new one", a small smirk appeared on the younger's face "Is this a flirty line?", the older responded only with a mysterious smirk. 

That moment an elder man came "Baby, what's wrong?" the smirk on the younger's face widened as he kept his eyes on Aleister "Nothing, let's go" with that he pushed his real date, as he winked at Aleister. The guy was mesmerized, even though the other seemed not to know how to love, he still had something that attracted him. 

Aleister luckily got the job, he was working there already 3 months and everything seemed to go well. Pete visited him "Good evening. How are you, Aleister?", the older nodded "I'm fine. What brings you here?". The other's look got serious "I just wanted to see my friend...nah. I want a tattoo" with that he playfully stuck his tongue for a quick moment. 

All this time Aleister didn't have much time to relax, thankfully Pete suggested him to go to that bar again. Wearing his usual wild style they hang out. They had much fun together, not realizing the big time that passed. Aleister's eyes fell back on that cute fancy guy "Hey Pete, who's this guy? I always meet him", the younger rolled his eyes "They're calling him Velveteen Dream, I think his real name is...Patrick or something..." he sipped from his drink "I don't like him. He's flirting with rich guys for money or he's sometimes banging with strangers and steals they're money". The older nodded "Really?!", Pete also nodded in response "Yeah. He's a literal bitch" with that he let out an ironic chuckle drinking more. Aleister took a good look of how seductive Velveteen looked, shaking all of his good thoughts.

Some more weeks passed and Pete had to leave for England. He had to finish his university years, so he could come back. The younger gave him a hug, patting his back "See you, brother. Don't forget me" with that he released an insecure laugh. Aleister chuckled, bringing him back in a tighter hug "You do your best, kid!", Pete broke the hug, looking at him with an angry grimance "Too sweet...and I'm not a kid. Take care, brother" with that he took his suitcase disappearing between all these people. Aleister sighed deeply, knowing well enough he was alone again. 

He went to drink to that bar again, wanting to forget his lonely and boring routine. His eyes fell on Velveteen, he was looking around to find his next "victim". Aleister still doesn't know why he keeps paying attention to him, he knew he was only trouble. He tried to enjoy the current metal music, as he got deep in his thoughts. 

Suddenly, he felt a feather touch on his shoulder "Hey" a whisper in his ear. It was him, the trouble, it was Velveteen Dream. He slightly turned his head "Hey" his tone was cold and monotone, making the younger raise his eyebrows "Put your guard down, sweetheart. I only wanna get to know you" with that he turned the other's head by his jaw. Aleister gulped, knowing well enough that the other was dragging him in his trap. 

He could understand that the younger didn't remember him, immediately an idea came in his mind 'I'm gonna play his game and put him in the situation I want' he thought. That moment Velveteen rolled his eyes "Ah ok! Good night then", the older abruptly answered "No no. Don't go" with that he turned his body fully towards the other.

Their talk didn't last long as Velveteen hugged him, sensually whispering in his ear "Let's go to your house", a mischievous smirk formed on Aleister's face knowing that his plan was working just fine. His house was near enough, not taking long to arrive there. 

The older unlocked, Velveteen lost no time to jump on him, tying his legs around the other's waist. Aleister banged the younger on the door, closing it. Smiling in the kiss as the other released a moan of pain. He let him on the table in the living room, still not breaking their make out session. Velveteen's hands traveled down Aleister tight body, searching for his wallet. 

The older slowly broke the kiss, taking a close look of the younger's confused face "I know what you do. Exploit and steal money. Bit this time you fell in my trap" with that he crashed his forearm on his face, making him completely lay on the table. Pain and fear filled Velveteen, now understanding how dangerous the man is. 

Aleister put him over his shoulder, taking him in his room "Ah..." the younger froze from fear "...don't hurt me". It was the first time someone set him a trap, instead of the other falling in his mind games. 

Aleister threw him on the bed getting between his legs "If you're bad enough to play with people's heart and wallets, then you're bad enough to get your ass hurt". Aleister undressed him in a matter of seconds, positioning himself. He slowly start inserting him, even though it was dry for him too "Enjoy pain...Velveteen Dream" with that he fully sat inside him. 

The younger let out a scream mixed with cries, his eyes shut pleading Aleister to stop. Meanwhile, the top started thrusting slowly and deeply, admiring the beautiful view under him. He started touching him all over, sucking his nipples and flesh. He was increasing his pace, using the younger's blood as lube. He buried his head on the crook of the other's neck "Stop it!..." he cried out "Enough Aleister" begged the younger, yet this made the older's thrusts faster.

Soon, Aleister finished inside him, pushing deeper, filling Velveteen completely. He took himself out, looking at the clock, 02:00, he breathed out heavily, trying to calm down. He noticed that the younger was still crying, so he sat on the edge of the bed "I'm gonna shower, wanna join me?", the younger answered abruptly "Fuck you!". Aleister popped his eyebrows, turning to look at Velveteen "Oh really?", the younger understood and only looked on the side displeased. 

Aleister stood up "Wait..." said the younger "I wanna shower too...", this made the older smile to himself, but turn around seriously. He approached Velveteen, trying to take him in his arms, but the younger pushed him "Don't touch me...", this made the older step back "Ok, then get up alone". The younger slightly trying, quickly realizing that he can't "Alright! Help me" with that Aleister took him in bridal style. 

He slowly put him on the hot bathtub, calmly sitting behind him, setting the younger between his legs. He caressed his shoulder "How could you?" said the younger in a silent tone, instead Aleister answered simply "All bad people will find their punisher one day..." he kissed his shoulder "...I'm the one for you". Velveteen shut his eyes, swallowing his lips, letting tears pour down his face. 

Velveteen decided to walk home alone, not wanting the older to know where he lives, while Aleister relaxed a little bit more before work. That night was big for both of them, Velveteen for sure will never forget it, while Aleister felt like he did the right thing by giving the younger a lesson. 

A month passed since the incident and Aleister couldn't stop thinking about Velveteen, he went to the bar almost every day, but he still didn't see the younger. Two months passed and Aleister decided to move on as he thought that the younger will be anywhere else. During the third month, Aleister decided to go again at the bar. He was getting paid really good, so he wasn't that worried anymore. 

He arrived at the bar, thankfully the next day he was free. He sat there, memories running through his head. His eyes fell on Velveteen, after so long he was seeing him again. He wanted to approach, then he noticed what he was doing. He was flirting with a rich man again. Aleister frowned his face in anger, being both jealous and angry. 

Velveteen headed out of the bar with the man, of course Aleister stomped angrily towards them. The two stopped in an alley, the man running his hands all over the younger's body, while the other was giggling. Aleister felt disgusted by the view, the man seemed 20 years older than Velveteen. He literally ripped them apart, punching the elder on the face. The man fell down unconscious "He could even be your son, you trash!" with that he spat on him.

He turned to the younger "What the hell you're doing? What do you want?!" Velveteen almost screamed it. The older approached him while nodding "You didn't take your lesson..." with that he took him over his shoulder. The younger started moving "No! Let me go", but Aleister didn't listen, he just took him to his house. 

He threw him on his bed, pinning his wrists on each side of his head. The younger started screaming and moving his body, trying to escape the other's hold. Aleister pressed his hips with his own, tightening his grip "Shut up!" this indeed made the bottom stop and hesitantly look at him "I warned you once, but you keep doing it. Why? Why do you insist so much?". The younger looked on the side, deciding to speak "You know nothing alright. My father...he was selling me at men in young age...even though he's dead now...this is what he taught me". Aleister was in complete shock, slowly getting off the younger. 

He sat on the edge of the bed feeling guilty "What is it, Aleister? Do you feel bad? Do you feel like a filthy son of a bitch that hurt an innocent person?", the older answered abruptly "Shut up! Shut up already! You're not innocent, but..." he wanted to apologize. He stood up, passing his hand through his hair "Get out..." his voice surprisingly calm, but the younger didn't listen. 

He stood behind him, passing his hands fully on the other's chest "Relax Aleister" the older shut his eyes knowing well enough that he was under Velveteen's spell. The younger sat him on the bed, his back resting on the bedpost, while Velveteen sat on his lap. The older didn't look at him in the eyes, making the younger raise his jaw with his hand. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment, until the younger chuckled "You fell for me, didn't you?", Aleister abruptly turned his head on the side, avoiding he question.

Velveteen turned his head by his jaw, kissing him fully, Aleister kissed him back. The younger put the other's hands on his butt, while Aleister gripped his hold. Their kiss lasted long enough for them to be breathless. Their foreheads touching "You just playing. You don't know love" said Aleister still out of breath. Velveteen said in a low needy tone "Then show me". Aleister didn't need to be told twice, he switched their position, attacking the younger's neck.

This time they did love, both feeling each other's heat and tension. Next morning, Aleister saw the spot next to him empty, frowning his eyebrows as he noticed Velveteen looking out of the window "I should have left..." he turned to look at him "...but I just couldn't resist being next to you" with that he hugged the older, burying his face on the crook of his neck.

They ate breakfast together, of course Aleister cooking, meanwhile his younger couldn't stop teasing him about it. As they finished eating, Velveteen got in the bathroom, fixing himself as he was ready to leave. Aleister put the plates in the sink, but the bell stopped his actions. He frowned his eyebrows in curiosity, heading towards it. 

His eyes widened in surprise as he saw his English friend waiting there "Hello Aleister! Long time no see" with that he hugged him, so did his older. Pete looked inside "May I come in?", the older came out from his surprised state "Yeah yeah, of course. Your visit was so sudden and...", the younger sniffed blankly "Did I interrupt anything?". Aleister wanted to answer, but his eyes fell on Velveteen who came out of the bathroom with his usual fabulous attitude "Hey, I'm leaving..." his eyes fell on Pete who was looking at him in disgust. 

The English man spoke "What is this cheap bitch doing here?", the youngest was looking at him in offense. He looked at the oldest "I need to go...", he took his jacket, but Pete spoke again "Yeah, don't be late to the other men waiting for you". Velveteen wanted to slap the man, but he looked ruthless and careless, making him understand that they would have an endless fight. Words weren't coming out of the older's mouth, making it easier for Velveteen to walk out. 

When the door closed with a loud sound, Pete turned to his friend "What was he doing here?" his eyebrows frowned in both confusion and anger. Aleister shook his head, closing his eyes "Dammit..." it came out like a whisper, then he opened his eyes "Let me explain you everything" his voice still calm. He told him the whole story, saying what he did to Velveteen, the younger's life story, but mostly how he fell in love with him. 

Pete was in shock "Wow! I didn't expect all that...now I see him differently" he placed his hand on his shoulder "but I'll mostly accept him because you want me to", the older shook his head with a small smirk, while his younger started laughing. 

Aleister pleaded Velveteen to go out with him, knowing well that the younger was mad because he didn't help him during the argument. He told him to meet in a park, Velveteen arrived there not much earlier. To his surprise Aleister came with Pete, making the youngest roll his eyes "Oh, not him again! Whatever. If you're here to insult me, bye" with that he tried to leave, but the older held his wrist "Wait! I brought him here for a reason". Pete stood close to him, face to face with Velveteen, his mouth slightly frowned "Sorry for my previous behavior. I'm always like this. I apologize once again" with that he gave his hand for a handshake. The youngest rolled his eyes once again "Alright. Whatever" with that he gave his hand. 

Aleister was happy, he couldn't describe it with words. Pete had to leave again, but at least he accepted his boyfriend, Velveteen. While with the younger they started getting to know each other more, falling in love every new day. They were making anew beginning in their life.


End file.
